


Sub Leo With A Dom S/O

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Sub Leo With A Dom S/O

Can we get some sub Leonardo with a dom reader smut please?  
\- Despites his outward need for control, Leo is absolutely a sub 9 out of 10 times in the bedroom.  
\- Leo wants to give his s/o everything he has. Everything and more.   
\- The two of you would be dating for a while before venturing into a sexual relationship. For the first little while, it would be about trust. No mention of domination would be mentioned as the two of you simple indulged in pleasure. But there would be a hint of whats to come. Leo liked it when you were straddling his lap while making out. Or when you rode him to your own pleasure. He wanted to please you, more than hes ever wanted anything in his life. But there was a spark that tore through his body at the thought of you using his body to chase your own pleasure.   
\- The first ‘discussion’ would actually be after sex. The two of you would be speaking about it, since it was still a relatively new experience for you both so it was important to be honest with each other. During the ‘session’ you had pinned his hand above his head while you had been riding him. Leo had found himself loving the feeling of you taking control.   
\- From then on, you both started a more dom/sub sexual relationship.   
\- Some nights, it would be more a equal love making, but both of you preferred the power play.   
\- The first few times in the bedroom, it would be about exploring limits. You didn’t want push him or make him do something he isn’t fully comfortable.   
\- Blindfolds and ropes were common stapes of a night well spend, although they were always hid at your house.   
\- Some evenings, you would lay the ropes out of your bed with some of your black lace underwear (that you knew he loved when you wore during) before taking a picture. With that picture attached, you would text him telling him not to be late.   
He would be at your window in a heart beat.   
\- Pictures and messages were a relatively big part outside of the bedroom. You would send him pictures of toys were about to buy on line, or perhaps your legs draped out of a bath of bubbles with captions like “if only you were here”. Leo would allow his mind to fill in the blanks before rushing to your place.   
\- There something about having this massive turtle who could quite easily break you in half willing to submit completely to your every wim was almost maddening.   
\- Hes into sensory play. He likes having his eyes covered and feeling your fingers running over his body, or other items. Feathers quickly become a favourite of both of you.   
\- Another favourite would be denial. He had played around with it a little before you had been in the picture. But never fully embraced the idea until you were telling him he wasn’t allowed to cum unless he asked, and even then it wasn’t a guaranteed yes.


End file.
